Staying in Love
by imagication
Summary: Link and Tetra have fallen in love, and they finally get married. But soon after their honeymoon, Tetra begins to act differently around Link. In turn, Link fears for their relationship, and plans to do whatever it takes to keep their marriage strong. On the other hand, Tetra has a life changing secret she's keeping from Link. And she fears telling him just might drive him away.
1. Prologue

Link and Tetra gripped each other's hands, standing on the porch of Link's Grandma's house on Outset Island.

Gonzo, with tears of joy in his eyes, spoke the tying words out of the book.

Link locked eyes with Tetra. He hoped he could fit everything into these words. "I do."

Her cheeks turned pink. He gave a little grin. "I do."

She squeezed his hands, and he rubbed little circles into the top of her hands in reply. She understood he was committed one hundred and one percent.

And she was, too.

"You may now kiss the bride!" Gonzo slapped the book shut in one hand, looking up so he missed nothing.

Tetra pulled Link forward, and he met her lips with his.

Many people say that when you have your first kiss- and yes, they managed to stay pure until marriage- that you feel butterflies, and that you see fireworks, and that you could literally fly.

This, however, was much more different than the descriptions other people said. The two felt completely solid, as if they were molding into one. One heart, one mind, one body, one soul. Completed. Finally.

There was cheering, clapping, cameras flashing.

Aryll wrapped her arms around Gonzo, hugging her boyfriend happily. She nuzzled the pirate, and the two shared a happy glance into each others eyes.

When Link and Tetra parted lips, the three little island boys stepped forward, all holding the pillow that had the two rings upon them.

Link held Tetra's hand, and picked up a golden ring with a small emerald in the shape of a triangle on top. He slipped the ring upon his wife's finger, and she smiled at him.

She then took his hand, and picked up a large golden band, and slid it on his finger.

Smirking, he touched her face, and kissed her again. People screamed in happiness.

Tetra pulled the white lily out from above her ear, and turned around. The girls all crowded together, giddy and hoping they got it.

Tetra tossed the flower, and the girls screamed, pushing and reaching for the flower that said they would be the next one to get married. However, a gust of wind carried it to Medli, whose hand was open as she was talking to Komali.

The lily landed in her hand, and she looked to see what she was touching. Everyone watched as her eyes widened, and a blush crept into her cheeks.

Komali grabbed her hand, and everyone cheered.

Smirking, Link and Tetra shared a glance.

She nodded.

Pulling her into his arms bridal style, Link ran through the crowd, people reaching for them, cheering, screaming, sobbing.

Jumping onto a little boat, Link put up the sail as people ran for them, surprised they were racing away so fast.

Smiling, Link and Tetra waved goodbye, headed for Link's private island.

Finally, they were married.

And this marriage would last them forever.


	2. The Honeymoon

"Mm~" Tetra flexed in a cat like position, waking from her first night in the little getaway. Looking over her shoulder, she could see Link sleeping heavily. Deciding not to wake him, she pulled on a white sundress with blue and yellow flowers at the bottom. Stepping into some brown sandals, she walked outside, recalling the night before.

Link had carried her into the cabin, opening the door with one foot. Her eyes were met with open windows with long, flowing white curtains blowing in the warm summer night air. Candles were lit everywhere, with the mixed scents of the ocean. A tub was steaming, and flower petals floated on the surface of the water. Link finally set her on the bed, hanging up his jacket.

Looking over his shoulder at her, he smiled. "I know you don't really like to wear makeup, so I thought we could get that off first." he teased. Walking over to the tub, Tetra stirred the petals around with one finger. She could feel Link eyeing her a she took her hair down, and she smiled subconsciously. "How considerate of you."

After the bath, she led Link outside, much to his surprise. "I was supposed to plan everything." he rolled his eyes, although she could see the delight in his face.

"Deal with it." she held his hand. The pond of the small island had flowers and fireflies floating around, along with floating candles. At the table in the middle of the pool, there was a candlelit dinner of fruits, bread, and meats.

Pulling out the chair for her husband, Tetra relished his look of surprise. "What? I've got enough testosterone in me for both of us." she joked, then flipped open a cooler. "Pick your poison." she said, already grabbing Din's Vodka for herself. She was the only one of her crew who could chug it and keep a straight face. Link sat back in his seat. "Hm ... I think I'll have the Fairy Wine." he nodded.

'Predictable.' Tetra smirked, popping the cap to his bottle. She poured her husband a glass, to which he commented, "Thank you, m'lady."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm your wife, not your princess." she bit, but Link only laughed. "Oh, but you are." he continued laughing at the irony of her statement. She prepared to deliver a smart remark, but he only grinned at her. Her tongue loosened at the boyish face. She was only nineteen, and he was only twenty, so Link's young grin caught her in her tracks every time.

She popped her cork, and drank straight from the bottle. Link simply admired her tomboy attitude.

She set the bottle down, and set his plate. "Your dinner, my love?" she asked. "Oh, uh ... I'll have peaches and grapes, garlic bread, and ham with a honey spread." he sat patiently, obviously enjoying himself.

Deep down in her heart, Tetra didn't find this job unnecessary at all. She wanted to serve Link, because, despite her stubbornness, she felt she owed him so much. This boy had been given a huge ordeal, and she didn't even want to help him in the very beginning, even though his heartache was caused all because of her. And she wasn't angry at all that she owed him. He had given her so much, and taught her so much, that she couldn't help but feel good every time she served him.

After his meal was prepared, she chose hers. Link fidgeted in his seat; his good nature was telling him to do it for her, but the last time he had tried doing something for her, she nearly had him barreled into the ocean. Again.

As she occupied herself with the job, he appreciated the view. Her sharp, ocean blue eyes. The light golden hair. The bronze tan. And her personality was her crowning jewel. Such an independent woman, who could be caring deep down inside. Tetra had opened up to Link over time, and he felt so lucky to have her as his wife now.

Finally, she chose a meal of oranges and apples, with salmon covered in cuckoo gravy.

Taking his hands across the table, the two bowed their heads an prayed to the goddesses. "Din, thank you for this earth, of which we are able to dwell upon and live life to the best of its extent. Farore, thank you for the plants, of which grow and provide us with means of shelter, tools, and medicine. Nayru, thank you for law and order, of which we would all be soulless criminals without. Through the golden power of the Triforce, we wish for you to bless us and our marriage, for all of time. Amen."

After their meal, the two were pink-cheeked and bright eyed with a giddy, drunken stupor. Tetra's memories ended with them collapsing onto the bed inside of the cabin, quickly falling into a blissful sleep.

Now, her head was surprisingly clear, no hangover taking effect. The butler obviously cleared up the area while they rested- despite being a door. Hopping from step to step towards the pond's platform, of which had it's normal setup with a chair next to a table with an umbrella and a bow of grapes, she twirled on the spot, hoping nobody could see her other than the goddesses right now.

She jumped when clapping came from the direction of the cabin.

Turning, Link was in a white button up tucked in by his usual belt and blue islander pants, along with his knee-high boots. "Wow. You seem to be glowing right now." he grinned that stunning grin once more. Tetra shrugged, with an embarrassed frown, looking to the ground. Link raised his brows. "What's the matter?" He walked towards her, then wrapped his arms around her, hugging her from behind.

"You caught me ..." she trailed off, blushing. He nibbled her ear. "So? You're so radiant right now. I thought you didn't like makeup." he nuzzled her neck. "Stop!" she whined playfully. "That tickles!"

He only nuzzled her harder, using his hands to tickle her sides as well.

She giggled, wiggling around, trying to squirm from his grip. "Stop!" she cried again, snorting and giggling. Link wouldn't stop, however. "Not until you say the magic words!" he pressed. "Please!?" she panted. "Nope." he dug his thumbs into her sides. "Ack! Hee! Liiink, I'm going to pee! Pretty please!?" she snorted. "Eh! Wrong answer!" he wiggled his fingers in the crook of her neck.

"F-Fine!" she wrestled against his relentless tickling. "I love you!" she cried.

His tickling came to an abrupt stop. "I love you too." he replied, grabbing her hands and yanking her towards him. She met his lips with hers, and the two carelessly fell into the water. They touched foreheads, and Link gazed into those ocean eyes, while she looked into his of an earthy green. "Who knew the earth and ocean could be the perfect match?" he held her, and they moved under the waterfall.

"You know what they say." she let her hair fall down an get wet underneath the water. She appreciated the warmth of his peachy white skin, running her hands through his honey golden locks. "Opposites attract." she rested her head on his chest, listening to the strong beat of his heart.

And there they stayed, happily- no, lovingly resting in the water and underneath the sun, despite how they looked, despite what they wore, and despite how different they were.

This honeymoon was going to be the starting point of their wonderful life together, and they knew it. But, what they didn't know, was that this honeymoon was going to be the starting point of the test of their lives- an even greater test than that between Princess Zelda and the Wind Waker. And not only would the test be hard, it just might change them forever.


	3. What on Din's Good Earth?

Link blinked his eyes open as sunlight filtered in through their room on Tetra's ship. They had come back from their two-week long honeymoon the night before, and Tetra was eager to head back to the sea straight away. However, sudden exhaustion came over her, and she went to lay down rather shortly after they reached the sea. Link heard her heavy snoring, and frowned. She was so beautiful when she slept, but snoring was uncommon.

'She must've been more exhausted from our trip than she thought.' Link stroked the side of her face gently, and her snoring eased by a bit. 'I'll make her some of grandma's special soup; it'll energize her and be a warm, delicious breakfast.' he grinned, imagining her expression when he presented her the meal.

Striding below deck, he entered a room with a large cauldron in the middle, with locked shelves along the left wall of herbs, spices, and seasoning, an ice chest in the back right corner next to a recipe box, cooking utensils along the back wall, and locked shelves of dishes. Towels hung along the wall to the right of the doorway, and a barrel filled with clean water along with a small countertop and garbage can sat against the wall to the left of the doorway,.

Link rolled up his sleeves and walked over to the barrel, washing his hands.

Grabbing a cutting board and knife, Link began to mince up mushrooms and basil on top of each other, so that when they were cut, the juices would mix as the ingredients bled out. Scraping the pieces into the cauldron, Link put the knife and cutting board into the wash barrel, and then walked over to the ice chest and brought out some pumpkin juice, eggs, butter, chicken broth, and milk.

He set them onto the counter by the wash barrel, and grabbed a blender, whisk, and large bowl. Cracking the eggs into the bowl, Link disposed of the shells and then poured the milk, pumpkin juice, and chicken broth in as well. Lastly, he broke the butter into small chunks, and put them in as well. He blended the mixture on high for a few minutes, and then switched to the whisk.

Putting the blends into the wash barrel, Link whisked the mixture to the consistency of sour cream. Walking over to the cauldron, he poured the liquid base in. After dumping the large bowl and whisk into the wash barrel, he looked out the doorway, perking his ears for anyone who could be coming down the hallway.

Sensing the coast was clear, Link whipped out his bow and arrows. Pulling a flaming arrow from his quiver, her aimed for the coals underneath the cauldron. Closing his eyes, he took in a deep and steady breath. Letting the breath flow out of him, Link let go of the arrow with his eyes still closed, listening as it slid against the bowstring, everything seeming to move in slow motion.

A satisfying whoosh of air being split followed when the arrow detached itself from the string, along with the chunk and crackle of coals being struck to life.

Link put his bow away, and heard the soup begin to boil and churn. Grabbing a long metal ladle from the wall, Link brought out some squid meat and stripped it into the soup, then stirred everything together slowly for several minutes. After the meat was blended in perfectly, he grabbed some honey and cinnamon and put them into the soup.

Stirring them in for a couple more minutes, Link then shot the fire out from underneath the cauldron, leaving the soup to simmer. While it cooled to a warm eating temperature, he washed his hands and grabbed a wooden tray and spoon, clay cup, and a clay bowl.

Grabbing a slice of soft white sugar bread, cheese, and grapes, Link set the cheese and bread on the side of the tray, placing the cheese atop the bread upon a small side plate, and squeezed the grapes into the cup. Next, he picked a small blue flower that was inside a special decorative herb shelf. Placing the bowl in the center of the tray, the cup in the top right corner, the spoon on the right side, the blue flower to the left, and the small plate of cheese and bread on the top left, Link grinned.

Proud of his work, he quickly washed and dried the dishes, and put them up quickly. Changing the water, Link then washed his hands.

Stepping up to the cauldron, he grabbed the bowl and filled it to the brim with soup. Placing it back in the center of the tray, he dusted his hands off. After a moment of consideration, he also decided to set out spoons and bowls for the rest of the crew- and not to mention a mop and wash bucket.

Walking back to Tetra, he walked in to see her sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Her skin had a green tinge, however, so she obviously wasn't feeling well. "Hi, honey." he said softly. She looked up at him, and he took a step forward when she smiled. "Hi." He sat at the foot of the bed. "I'll set this aside; I don't think you look up to it." he looked into her eyes; if only he could make her well.

"No ... I can ea-" Link held up his hand, cutting her off.

"It's fine. In sickness and in health, right?" he smiled, subconsciously twisting his wedding ring. She fell back against her pillow with a sigh. "Yeah, whatever ..." she crossed her arms. Link scooted up to her waist, and began to rub her stomach. "I know it-"

Tetra's eyes went wide, and she began to retch violently. Link jumped up, but she managed to hold down whatever was trying to come up.

"I'm going to go get a bucket." he said, and she clutched her forehead and mouth, murmuring with her eyes closed, "Please do." He strode out the door, and grabbed a bucket. Walking into the kitchen and waving to the crew, he put a rag in the bottom of the bucket, and then placed an inch-thick layer of salt over the rag. After quickly gulping two bowls of soup and a cup of milk, he headed back to his wife.

Once he was in their room again, Tetra had obviously eaten the breakfast he made. Although touched, Link felt an edge of frustration; he wanted her to stay healthy. Setting the bucket next to the bed, he sat next to her again. "I see you ate the breakfast."

"Yes. Sorry, but I felt really bad about the whole deal. Besides, I feel so much better." she looked down, upset with herself. Link took her hand. "Please, don't lie."

Tetra looked back into his gentle and caring face, seeing the emotion in his eyes. She blushed. "I ... I'm sorry." The boat then gave a violent tilt, and she was sent tumbling into him. However, Link was as solid as a wall, and managed to stay a sitting position. Her head was in his chest, and her stomach was rolling. "Ooh ... That made things worse!" she groaned.

He began to rub her back, and rested his mouth on the back of her head. "I'm sure this is just exhaustion mixed with the long separation you had away from the sea. You really need to rest." he spoke into her hair.

Tetra sighed in defeat, and decided to lay back down. "I'll go check on the crew." Link said, and kissed her forehead. "When I come back, I want to see you sleeping." he walked to the door. "Promise me?" Tetra, being the kind to push herself too far, closed her eyes for once. "I promise. And I love you." She forced herself to relax, and heard him opening the door. "I love you too." then the door was closed.

As his footsteps sounded down the hall and then out on deck, Tetra slipped further and further into sleep.

Suddenly, Tetra woke up from a huge pain in her abdomen. "Oh, Din! This hurts so bad ..." she groaned, rolling over. Unfortunately, this was the wrong move to make. Feeling motion sick, Tetra gave a heave, and began to retch loudly. She vomited into the bucket for several minutes. As she sat gasping for breath, Link ran in just in time to see her heaving once more.

"Tetra!" he called, racing over to hold back her hair, which had fallen out of its bun. Strings of vomit hung from her mouth and chin, and he used a tissue to wipe all of it away. Tears ran from her face from being out of breath and in pain, and she just began to sob against his chest.

"We're going to stop by Windfall Island to see what's wrong with your body." he decided.

Tetra nodded weakly, curling into his lap. She was really worried; she never felt like this, even after being on land for a long time. What on Din's good earth could be wrong with someone who was supposed to be the Princess of Hyrule?


	4. It Can't Be Real!

...

... Link ...

...

Link opened his eyes to a strange light. "Ooh ... My head ..." he moaned, his vision swimming before his eyes. He brought hand to his- wait ... how come he couldn't bring his hand up to his head?

Looking about, he found he was shackled to a wall, and everything was darkness around him, except for the spotlight shining down from above, only lighting the stone floor and walls by only a couple yards. His shirt was gone, and he was only in his white Hero pants and knee high boots. He pulled against the chains, only to have his feet drag at the floor as he walked in place.

However, Link refused to stop trying. 'I wonder where Tetra ...' he looked up, pupils dilated as he stood there, body pushed forward, shackled wrists balling into fists as they hung at even height with his head. The realization sunk in, and he strained even harder, the veins in his arms, chest, neck, and temples bulging as his face turned red.

Sweat ran down when frustration found itself nestling into the back of his brain. "Tetra!" he called out, now yanking at the chains instead of walking forward. 'If only I had those bracelets back ...' he snorted. Of course, he didn't have them.

After reality crept in, Link simply continued to yank against the strains, before he slid down the wall to his knees in exhaustion. His hands hung above his head, and he rested it against the wall, looking up in despair. "T ... Tetra ..." he closed his eyes, head still facing up, as tears came to the corners of his eyelids. He let them fall, feeling that there was no hope left for him.

As tears began running onto his cheeks and temples, down his jawline and chin, dripping onto his chest, an earsplitting scream filled the room. Link jerked up, recognizing the scream as Tetra's. "TETRA! TETRA! _TETRA!_" he cried, jerking senselessly against his restraints. Suddenly, a sparkling object fell from Link's pocket and to the floor.

'The gossip stone!' Link realized. The object was what he used on his ventures away from Tetra to keep in contact with his love so that she knew he was okay. Dropping onto his knees, sweat and tears running down his face, Link looked directly into the stone with despair and hope coursing through his veins.

"Tetra! Tetra, honey, please, _please_ speak to me!" his voice was a choked sob. He needed to know she was okay. Even if everything else wasn't going to be okay, as long as she was, he was, too.

"Link!" her voice came through, and he tried to crawl forward on his knees, although they slid silently in place. "Tetra? Y-yes, it's me, honey, oh Tetra, are you okay? Where are you?" He was shaking now, aching to be with her, aching to see her beautiful face, to hold her in his arms again. "Link ... I ...I don't know where I am. But I am ok-" her voice cut off with an earsplitting scream.

"Tetra? TETRA!?" he shouted. Suddenly, something began creeping into the light before him. It was dark and ... red. Link felt like one of his freezing arrows had been shot into his stomach. He swallowed as the blood crept closer to the gossip stone, and he whispered weakly, "Tetra ..?" although he was met with no response.

Suddenly, the blood swept away the gossip stone. However, Link was surprised to see something else billowing across the red liquid. Platinum strands of hair were swirling across the surface of the pool, and he realized the light was expanding, growing brighter to illuminate the scene before him.

Tetra was shackled against the opposite wall, her body limp. Only her torso was illuminated, and the blood seemed to be coming from her lower half from an unseen wound. Her head hung, but he realized she was breathing deep, raspy breaths, as her hair swirled in the expanding pool. It was soaking his legs, but he didn't care. She was alive. She was hurt. She was alive.

This battle raged in his head as she looked up to meet her eyes with his, while her hair hung over her face as she gave him a pained grin. "I should have told you sooner ..." she murmured, her head slightly swaying as she held it up in a struggle. "Told me wha ..." his voice trailed off as her abdomen was illuminated.

Ganon stood as her feet, as the blood seemed to come from ... her stomach? But there was no cut; instead there was the shape of a Triforce, and the Triforce of Power's section was pouring blood. Link felt rage boil up from his stomach into his chest, but before he could speak, he spotted something that was within Ganon's arms.

Before he could figure out what it was, Tetra's breathing stopped altogether, and everything went black.

...

... Link ...

...

Tetra looked over to Link, who was thrashing madly in his hammock, his cap that he normally put over his face to block out the light now thrown across the deck. He had settled down for a nap before they reached Windfall, and he was now murmuring something in a harsh tone, while his head jerked back and forth violently.

"Link." she placed a hand on his cheek, to find it cold and covered in sweat. 'He's clammy ...' she though with mild surprise. Ever since he fulfilled his his duties with the Phantom Hourglass, he had nightmares over what had happened on his ventures. "Link!" she said in a calm, firm voice, shaking him awake.

"Gyah! Tetra!" he sat up quickly, making her jump back in surprise. He grabbed her upper arms, before pulling her into a deep kiss. His muscles slowly relaxed, causing his grip on her to loosen, before he pulled away slowly, taking her in with deep, shaky breaths. "Link," Tetra said calmly and quietly, "Tell me what happened." Ever since they became a couple, they promised to tell each other about their nightmares.

It helped their trust for each other grow, along with the strength in their relationship, and, not to mention, it was somewhat therapeutic as well. Link closed his eyes, his fists clenching, before Tetra slid her fingers into the little clenched holes of his hands, massaging them open again. "Link. You promised me." she reminded him with a whisper. Nodding, Link opened his eyes again, and slowly looked up into hers.

"I was shackled against a wall." he began, keeping eye contact. They found it helped them stay focused on their dream without panicking. "And there was limited light; I couldn't see anything, and I hadn't the strength to escape." he clenched her hands again; it hurt, but Tetra showed no sign of pain in strength for him. "I heard you scream. As I struggled to get to you, my gossip stone fell out. I heard you again, called your name, and you responded." he began to tremble.

"B-But ... right as we began to talk, you screamed. Right as you ... right as you screamed ..." Tetra gripped Link's shoulders as he suddenly gagged. Fortunately, it seemed to only be a reflex, but whatever Link dreamed of must have seriously disturbed him.

"Right as you screamed, your blood pooled around me." he whispered hoarsely. "The light was expanding, so I could see farther. I saw you, and you looked to me, saying you should've told me about something sooner ..." he trailed off, distracted, before picking back up on the 'storyline', "Th-then ... Ganon was at your feet. A Triforce print was over your stomach, with his section streaming blood." Link ran a hand roughly through his slightly sweaty hair.

Tetra's eyes widened, but she quickly blinked her shock away. "And ..?" she rubbed his upper arm, leaning in to him. Link looked up to her, tears in his eyes. Her heart ached for him; this is one of the multiple downsides of being the Hero and Princess of multiple dimensions. "I-I looked to Ganon ... and he was holding something. B-But before I could see it, you ... y-you ... you died." he managed.

Tetra saw the tears begin to sprinkle from his eyes, and put her hands to his face. "Oh, Link ..." she murmured, kissing his tears away. He closed his eyes, his lower lip trembling as he put his hands over hers, their wedding rings clinking together.

"I love you." he said in a shaky breath. "I'm as close to you as ever ... you can't be torn away from me now ..." he breathed. Tetra put her forehead to his, looking into his broken eyes. "I love you too, and I'm right here." she smiled, which made him smile. "Everything's okay." she whispered. "It wasn't real."

He gave her a little grin, and nodded. Suddenly, the boat gave a violent lurch. The two bumped into each other, and found they were stuck in a kiss. Breaking apart, they laughed while blushing, Tetra looking away like an giddy schoolgirl, and Link was rubbing his neck as if he were a boy with a crush again.

Gonzo came below deck, to the resting area. "Oi, Missus Tetra ... and Link." it was awkward every time he greeted them. By the bonds of marriage, he was now Link and Tetra's brother-in-law. Aryll came bouncing from up deck to Gonzo, standing on the steps behind him so that she could reach his shoulders, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Land ho!" she chimed, and Gonzo smiled, putting a hand up to her elbow. "Yes, we've reached Windfall Island."

Tetra nodded. "We'll be right up." she grinned. Link nodded, and stood, hanging his cap upon the wall. He stopped wearing his Hero's outfit to keep from the paparazzi that seemed to crowd around them, although people didn't have much trouble recognizing them either way. Grabbing Tetra's hand, he looked to her. "You ready?" he asked. Her nausea hadn't left over the past few days, but today was a good one. "Ready as I'll ever be." she smiled, and they headed up deck.


	5. Little Side Quest

Link held tight to Tetra's hand, acting like the dream hadn't phased him and that he was just being a newlywed husband, but really he was scared for her life. He didn't expect her to remember every single detail of his nightmares, but this was the first time he had dreamed of Ganon alive again, ever since he left his stone carcass underwater in the land of ancient Hyrule.

Tetra put a hand over her stomach with a wince. "Ugh ... I hope this clears up." she sighed. They figured she felt so ill simply from being on an irregular schedule from land to sea, and settled upon going to the potions shop for a simple remedy that would help settle her queasy insides.

At the door, Tetra turned to Link with a grin. "I'll be alright. You move along and have some fresh air ... please." he could see she wanted him to take some time alone, away from the crew. "Okay." he murmured reluctantly, before forcing his hand to detach from hers. Her body visibly relaxed, which brought his tension down by a bit. As she turned to go inside, however, he grabbed her by her waist, causing her to squeal as she was spun into his arms while he kissed her passionately.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, nearly suffocating him with her lips. Link squeezed her waist, then picked her up and spun her around. Tetra giggled into their kiss, making Link's lips tickle as he broke away with a laugh. Setting her back on her feet, he let go with much more ease. "I love you." he said, kissing her temple. "I love you too." she smirked, before walking inside the potions shop.

With a relaxed sigh, Link pushed all thoughts of the dream from his mind. Looking about, he grinned while deciding to check up on an old ... er ... 'friend'. Walking through the center of the island, past the shop, around the reformed gang of good-doing boys, and past Ms. Marie's, Link found a cracked wooden door with rusty hinges. Opening it with ease, yet gentleness so that it didn't detach from the wall, he stepped into a dimly lit room.

There sat a forty-someodd-old man, who was throwing about handfuls of sequins, glitter, and ribbons with sparkling eyes. Link leaned against the wall, crossing one leg over the other, amused by this guy who first appeared rather creepy, but was really one of the few people Link could honestly say had hope. Tingle pranced around, chanting, "Tingle, tingle, kooloo-limpa! Become ... a ... FAIRY!" over and over again, before Link cleared his throat.

"EYAAGH!" Tingle shouted, practically gravitated to the ceiling. Link laughed, before walking up to the pathetic wooden bars of the jail cell. "FAIRY BOY ... er ... MAN!" Tingle cheered, dropping from the ceiing and crawling over to latch onto Link's legs through the bars like a creepy skulltula.

Link jumped out of Tingle's grasp, and sat on the stool that was on his side of the cell. "Long time, no see, Tingle. I've been looking for you so that you could translate some treasure charts for my wife and I, but you've been quite the no-show." he looked Tingle over, who was subconsciously clawing at the bars to get to him. "Oh, Fairy Man, if only Tingle could spread joy with the acceptance of a fairy ..." he bowed his head in grief, although his arms were still working away at the wood.

Link tilted his head to the side. "What happened?" he asked curiously. Link had set Tingle free numerous times when the man was misunderstood and held prisoner for no valid reason.

"Tingle had embraced a man who seemed heartbroken whilst gazing upon the moon the other night. Tingle simply wanted to cheer him up with the warmth of a fairy's heart! But alas, my dear Fairy Man, Tingle was thrown in here the next day when the man claimed I jumped out of the treetops behind him and tried strangling him!" Tingle's eyes shimmered with hurt as he threw his head back, hand upon his forehead, in a dramatic pose.

Link unlocked Tingle's cell without a word. The little man hobbled over quickly, and Link gritted his teeth as his body met a spine-crushing embrace. "THANK YOU, FAIRY MAN!" Tingle cried, before leaping to the door. "Oh! I must repay you!" he squealed, and began dancing before Link could deny. "Tingle, tingle, kooloo-limpa! Become ... an ... ITEM!"

With a _poof_ of sparkle, Link saw a green card lying upon the ground. Looking closely, there was a golden Triforce, and to the right of it the card read 'Eternally free map translations for Fairy Man only'. Link smiled, but tried to refuse the offer, only to look up and find Tingle was gone. "Thank you, great fairy Tingle." Link chuckled, while pocketing the card.

Walking outside, he looked about with a sigh. Sitting in the small thatch of flowers before him, Link watched as a man before him dance to what seemed to be a ritual dance, rambling on about changing night into day. Looking down at the ground, Link took in a deep breath, before laying down as he exhaled slowly, as if the force of his breath were pushing him backwards.

Cushioning his head with is arms, Link stared past the moving clouds deep into the sky, while letting himself slip away. Soon, everything around him was a blur, before it all was dark altogether.

...

...

... Link ...

...

...

... Link ...

...

...

"LINK!"

Link sat up in surprise ... only to find a humored Tetra straddling his waist. Link leaned back on his arms, eyes wide. "H-Hi, sorry, I was just enjoying the afternoon sun." he tilted his head, before looking down to her stomach. Placing a hand there, he rubbed soothing circles into the area. "What did the doctor say? Are you going to be alright?" he asked, still eyeing her stomach.

"Y-yeah ..." she said, suddenly pushing his hand off while standing up, surprising Link a bit. 'Why is she acting so ... flustered?' he wondered, standing up with her. "He gave me some shriveled baba seeds embedded with red chu jelly. I need to take one every day with a glass of water for a week, and if it doesn't go away, I must return for closer examination." she said, before taking his hand as they headed back towards the ship.

Link squeezed Tetra's hand, which normally made her smile, but this time she just sped up her pace, her face red with a blush. Link felt very confused, until he realized the medicine may have some side-effects that effect mood. "Have you taken one today yet?" he asked, as the walked aboard the ship. "Yeah. It has a lot of crazy side-effects though, but surely it's worth getting better." she yawned.

"Of course it's worth it, as long as it's you who's getting better, my love." Link scooped her up bridal style, as she giggled while kicking her legs. A normal response, which caused Link to relax. 'It was just a side-effect ...' he grinned to himself, all worry melting away.

"Link?" Tetra looked up into his eyes, her innocently beautiful face capturing his attention immediately. "Yes, sweetheart?" he asked, stopping the walk to their room when he thought he saw a flicker of worry in her eyes.

Tetra looked at him for a long moment, as he waited for er to speak, before suddenly grabbing his face firmly between her hands and kissing him full on the mouth. Once the kiss was broken, she put her forehead to his while still holding his face, and whispered, "I'll always love you, no matter what." Link, struck by her sudden act of love, couldn't help but smile.

"I'll always love you, no matter what." he replied with complete honesty, before continuing the walk to their room, his wife safe in his arms.


	6. Answer to Your Questions

Tetra lay in bed the next morning. She was laying on her stomach with her arms wrapped around her pillow as she pushed her face into it. Tears crept out of the corners of her eyes, and her sobs were muffled by the downy object. Link had already woken up, and was out on deck. She could faintly hear him conversing with Gonzo and Aryll about some weird project Niko was up to for the day.

Pushing her face harder into her pillow, she shook with sobs, but willed herself to be still and silent. However, she continued her breakdown; how could she not cry? She was so scared, and so happy. After long moments of crying, she flipped her pillow so Link wouldn't notice the tears later and made her way to the captian's washroom.

Sitting on an upturned bucket in front of a barrel filled with water, and above that a medicine cabinet with a mirror, she looked at how red and puffy her face was. She put her hands over her cheeks, feeling her skin and eyelids, lips, chin, back to her cheeks. She made sure the door was locked so nobody would see her this way; how weak. How fragile. How beautiful.

She began shaking as reality crept further in. Suddenly, a noise escaped her mouth, and she shook even harder. Clasping both her hands to her mouth, she began to sob harshly again, trying to be as quiet as possible, honestly not wanting to cry at all for the attention it could bring. Listening closely, she realized Link's conversation had gone silent.

Horror was like a bubble in her stomach as it crept up into her throat, before she began sobbing it out altogether. Her cries were as loud as they could possibly be, yet she kept her hands clamped over her mouth, willing it all to just stop already. Suddenly, Link's voice came up. "Excuse me." before footsteps sounded in her direction.

She leaned over, uncovering her mouth, this new petrifying fear silencing her. Her elbows on the edge of the washbin as she stared deep into the bottom of the barrel, the footsteps grew in volume. She began to cry with pathetic whimpers, scraping her brain for an excuse to be crying when there seemed to be no reason. Finally, the footsteps stopped in front of her door, and tetra began to all-out cry, no whimpering, just crying.

"Tetra." she heard Link's hands press against the door. "Love. Talk to me, please." now his forehead pressed against the door. What on earth could she say? 'Oh, hey, babe, I'm crying because I saw the sky and it was just so beautiful today.'? No, she couldn't. She had no idea how Link would react to this, and, of all things, he could even end up leaving her. "I-It's just ..." she trailed off, when a stupid idea came to her mind. However, it was all she had.

"Just what, sweetheart?" the door creaked loudly. His voice may be gentle, but his love for her was blatantly fierce; although there was obviously no danger, her crying made him want to get to her in any way, whether it was simply opening it, or, seeing as how it was locked, pushing or kicking the wood until it gave in any way. ANd she was thankful for his self-control. "I-It's rather embarrassing ... I don't want you to know ..."

"B-But Tetra, please." the door creaked again, and she knew he wasn't going to leave without an answer. Her heart twisted in pain. "It's PMS." she said, and Link went very quiet. "... Oh." was all he said, and she would've laughed, if it weren't for the fact that this was a lie.

PMS wasn't the reason for her mood changes at all. "Okay?" she said quietly, not in a defensive manner, but it was almost as if she were asking if this excuse was a good enough reason for her to be crying. "Y-Yeah. Okay. Tell me if you need any rubs, then." he said. Tetra gave a pained smile, and nodded. "Yeah, okay. Thank you." she pressed a hand against the door, which slowly creaked out of it's bent state. However, Tetra knew his hand would be right upon hers without the barrier.

"I love you." he murmured. Tetra's heart ached with guilt. "I love you too." she forced out. Not that saying the words were hard; it's just that Link had no trouble helping her when she was in need, but, in actuality, she didn't need help for PMS-related issues at all. Not only was Link clueless to the fact that Tetra didn't have PMS, but he was clueless that she didn't need help for it, and he was clueless that she had just lied to him.

"Just take it easy, okay? We've been through streaks of bad luck before; this is nothing we can't handle." he murmured. She could hear the smile in his voice, and so desperately wished she deserved that grin. "Yeah, okay. I love you too, by the way." she added, and began to cry weakly. "Oh, honey. I wish you didn't have to go through this." Link said, his voice pained.

If he knew why she was crying, she would've been hurt by this statement. But he meant well. "I'm okay." she sniffed. Another lie. Tetra was nowhere near okay. She was more than okay; she was absolutely ecstatic. She remembered what Link said when she was first sick, "Please don't lie." She placed a hand to her forehead, continuing to cry.

"Honey, I'll really be okay. We'll just have to let these things pass." she gasped, before splashing water on her face. She could hear Link turn away reluctantly. "Okay. I'll check on you later. Seriously, though, I want to see you doing nothing but relaxing for at least a couple days. Besides, you're on medicine, so we don't know how it could affect this." she grinned at his care.

"Okay. Now go, have some fun sailing with the boys." she had stopped crying again, and was using a bucket to put water from the barrel into the wooden tub. "Alright." Link walked off, and Tetra continued filling the tub. Once it was full, she hung up her gossip stone on a hook above the tub, while stripping down and slipping into the water. Of course, the water wasn't warm, but Tetra hated it when the water was above lukewarm.

For awhile, she closed her eyes while laying flat in the water, as if on an invisible cushion. After thinking for a moment, she stood up. There was a body-length mirror at the foot of the tub, and Tetra looked at her body. Everything was suddenly different; she never had low-self esteem before, but she never though she was gorgeous. Just plain-Jane, and totally okay with that. Now, she couldn't help but feel beautiful.

Stepping closer to the mirror, she touched the reflection of her abdomen with a dripping hand. Just a few moments ago, she would've been crying, but now, she couldn't feel happier. Looking down her body, she rubbed the little bump between her hips, slightly bent over for a good view. A part of Link and a part of her had connected like pieces to a puzzle, and was now slowly growing inside her. "Hi." she whispered.

The little bump remained still, but Tetra didn't mind. She was only about four weeks into her pregnancy; she had ten times the amount of weeks to go until the little gift was bestowed upon her. "Thank you, Godesses." she murmured. Before, she never thought about being a mother; she was too busy with the chaos that was her life to even consider something that was once so trivial.

She began to shake again. This was insane; she couldn't hide something like this from Link. In fact, she _shouldn't_ hide something like this from him. But here she stood, alone, hiding her own little secret. Yes, if you haven't figured it out yet, Tetra was pregnant with Link's child.

A/N: About time I left one of these, right? Anyway, read my profile for a special message about this story. Seriously, you may not want to miss it!


	7. Salutations, My Darlings!

Hello, my darling readers

Alright, alright! This story is continuing, I've just been busy recently to post an Author's Note saying so. I've mainly been busy on my Deviantart account, my brand new first time trial with Photoshop, and learning how to create vectors. I also got a new computer (I used to use a crappy chromebook, but now I have a real laptop) and I forgot about fanfiction for a bit in the process; I am absolutely sorry. Anyways, my previous not was NOT about not getting enough reviews; I could care less if I had 0 or 1,000,000,000,000 reviews! It was about my audience's lack of response in general to my story; no Private Messages, not many reviews, few views. I wasn't going to continue a story that people didn't seem to care for in general. But the story will live on, and two to three new chapters will be posted within the next 24 hours, my gift to all of you. Also, I do not know how long this story is going to be; I started it on a whim, but I will, hopefully, end it on a bang.

Thank you for your time, and I love all of you as one fellow human should love the rest,

Imagication


	8. So I've Been Thinking

Link walked away from the restroom, worry nagging his heart. He had heard of this; Postnupial Depression, or depression someone can get during the period after marriage. Sometimes it is due to being unable to handle commitment, which is what Link was fearing for the past few days. Tetra had been quite emotional for awhile, and he feared she wasn't taking the commitment very well.

"Link!" He jumped as Aryll wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him from behind. "Gyah!" was his only response as the hug tackled him to the hardwood floor of the deck. "Garphyll ... Guh-Garphyll ..." Link was struggling to breathe as his sister sat on the middle of his back with his arms pinned to his sides, his face buried into the wood.

"Hmm?" She looked down at him, poking a finger into the back of his head. "Oi, big brother, your face is turning blue~!" she giggled. Link wiggled and wiggled, trying to roll until his face was on its side. "Gah~! Aryll-I-c-can't-breeeeaaaattthhhheeee ..." he gasped out, and Aryll's eyes opened wide. "Ah! Sorry, Link!" she leaped to her feet, hands on her mouth. "Are you ... okay?" she reached out as if to touch him, before he suddenly grabbed her hand and yanked her down next to him.

"Hahahahaha!" Link ruffled Aryll's hair. "What a small world, huh, sis?" he laughed, putting his hands to her waist and digging his thumbs and forefingers in. She began to laugh hysterically. "Okay, okay, ok-AH-LINK-OKAAAY!" she squealed, bonking him forcefully on the top of the head with her telescope. "Ah-Ah-Aryll-Aryll-Aryll-Okay-Okay-I-St-Opp-Ed." he said in the rhythm of her bonks.

Aryll stopped, panting heavily. "That's ... what ... you ... get." she smirked, fixing her ponytail, a small amount of sweat on her forehead, of which she wiped away. She wore a skirt fashioned out of her old flower dress, along with a black belt, a white spaghetti strap belly shirt, a skull necklace holding her ponytail up, white tights and black boots. She had a holster in her belt for holding her telescope, of which Link had given back to her after his long journey.

Putting her telescope away, she wrapped her arms around her chest, smiling while shaking her head. "I love you. I'm so glad I was able to join the crew." Link grinned, hugging his sister. "Love you too, Aryll." he smiled. Gonzo was at the wheel, and Link noticed a small grin on his face. He must have seen the little bonding moment. Gonzo was always for Aryll being with Link; he was actually quite the teddy bear on the inside; he even asked for Link's blessing before proposing.

Aryll looked to Gonzo, before smiling and pulling Link up to sit in front of the wheel. "Hey, honey ..." Link stopped focusing on the two, and let his mind wander. With a sigh, he listened to the gulls call to each other as rain began to sprinkle down in little crystal specks. Wrapping his arms around his legs, he rested his head upon his knees, worrying about his marriage again.

Suddenly, he felt a tug on his shirt. Looking to the side, he jumped back quickly when Aryll's face was consumed by his view. "Y-Yeah?" he blinked, as the rain picked up, the wind beginning to whistle and run it's fingers through Link's hair. Aryll put a hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong?" she asked, her eyes glistening as her lips turned downwards in a little pout.

Shrugging, Link decided to trust his family with his troubles. "Tetra was ... crying, in the washroom." he sighed. "She's been emotionally detached ever since we visited Windfall." he put a hand on his forehead, feeling lightheaded with the thought of what she could be considering. "I don't even know what to do about it because she's never been so ... rejecting of my feelings."

Aryll tilted her head. "But I heard her yell about PMS." she crossed her arms as Link looked up at her, a blush on his face and he began to blink with realization at how many crewmates probably had a hunch at what was going on. Shrugging his own arms like a disgruntled little kid, he stuck out his lower lip in a frown. "Yeah, so?" his voice cracked under the pressure, which made Aryll and Gonzo bust out laughing.

Link, however, found absolutely none of this funny. "S-Stop! She's been crying, then laughing, vomiting, sleeping in with exhaustion, and, worst of all, not sharing any of her pain with me at all, while putting on the most beautifully false smile ever." Link put a hand to his forehead again, the rain causing his curls to turn a golden brown and swirl against his neck, his clothes soaking further and further.

"This is unbearably painful to watch." he choked out, blushing once again, although this time it was in surprise at the strong emotion he had bottled up inside. Aryll and her husband quickly shut their mouths ... okay, no, it was more like Gonzo pulling a major poker face, while Aryll squealed into his hand, while all Link could see was a husband awkwardly hugging his wife from behind, her screaming into his hand with surprise.

"Um-Kay?" he said, confused, sniffling just a bit. Gonzo leaned forward over Aryll's shoulder as her squealing died down, and began to speak as he was finally able to uncover her mouth. "I believe Miss ... er ... dear Tetra is simply having a much harder time coping with her period simply because it is being combined with a long trip away from her home." he suggested, still pulling a cheerful poker face.

Link perked up at the idea. "Oh, I guess that makes sense." he thought about it, a little grin spreading out upon his face. "Yeah ... Yeah! That does make sense!" he stood up, his blue shirt and white islander pants now soaking wet, his old belt, boots, and sword dripping. "Thanks, you two." He smiled, while turning around, walking back towards the washroom.

Walking up to the door, he heard Tetra washing. A blush crept along his cheeks as he thought of what he was about to do, but he brought his hand to his face, swallowing his nervousness down, forcing the excess blood out of his face. "Y-Yes?" came her voice, a little startled, but definitely much more relaxed than that morning.

Link gave out a tentative, "Hi ..." before he heard the water go completely still. He could only bite his lip as he hoped he hadn't shattered her peace. There was a long pause, and right when he was going to walk away, his wife spoke up, calmly saying, "It's open." Link, still in the habit of respecting her privacy and ... er ... shall we say, 'saving his eyes for marriage', looked to the floor as he walked in ... although she was covered in a thin white bathrobe.

"I-I'm sorry for whatever it is that I may have done to you, or something it is that I am not doing, but rest assured, I will be here for you." he stuttered out, blushing while looking almost angry, which made Tetra smile on the inside. "I love you." she said abruptly, intertwining her still-wet hands with his dry ones. He looked a little startled by her sudden acceptance to his affection again, but melted into the cracks of her broken gaze, hopefully holding her together. "I love you, too."

Blinking, however, he found he wasn't finished talking. "A-Anyways, I just wanted to say I need you to let me in ..." Tetra maintained eye contact while pulling him slowly forward, although he didn't even notice what was going on. "And please, I'll let you have your space; I always have ..." he rambled on, and she had her face inches away from his. "But let me ask you what you're hiding ... whether or not you answer is up to you, but it's my job to make sure you're okay."

Tetra nuzzled his nose, becoming somewhat frustrated now. She was tugging on his sleeve, trying to get his attention. "And Tetra I love you, please know ... What are you doing?" he asked, suddenly realizing the space between them had quickly vanished. "I'm needing you." she whispered, before wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him with love.


	9. I'm Feeling It

Tetra was watching Link cook, a hand placed over her womb subconsciously. She was now ten weeks along, and had a well sized bump, although her current outfit hid it just fine. After growing out of most of her former clothes, she began wearing a simple short royal blue beach dress with a golden band under her breasts, and hanging from that band was the same loincloth from her dress as Zelda, but instead of a pink fabric, it was now red and ended right above the hem of her dress.

Underneath the dress were off-white leggings that ended at her knees, and matched her combat tape that she wore on her arms, and hidden on her right thigh was a holster with her old trusty dagger. She also had beige sandals that were the same design as before, just larger, and a shorter beige sleeveless jacket. She still wore her red scarf, but it was much smaller now and revealed her chest and a small amount of cleavage, and small golden bangles hung from her earlobes.

Link glanced over to her, looking her up and down teasingly before turning away with a shake of his head, a bitten-lip grin on his face. Tetra grinned, watching the cauldron bubble sluggishly. She wanted some cuckoo meat, but boiled in milk and cheese. Link began to add the cheese, and Tetra took in a whiff of the deliciously sharp scent of pig cheddar.

"Ooh, why couldn't we have met through you looking to be the cook of a pirate crew?" she said regretfully. Link gave out a chuckle, "Because, how else would I have been able to fulfill the legends?" he asked in amusement. "I don't know ... you could be 'The Hero of Thyme', I guess." she said quietly, causing the two to burst out in laughter.

After they calmed themselves, Link then dipped a ladle into his concoction. Stirring it a bit, he decided it had cooled enough to taste, and looked to his wife. "Tetra, tell me if this is good, because I think it's finished." he said, waving her over. Spooning some into a sample bowl, he handed it to her. She sipped out a coated piece of meat, and chewed hesitantly, before her eyes widened and she slurped down the rest of the sample.

Link looked at her, a little too proud of making even this weird mixture delicious to be surprised by her response to the food. Tetra grabbing a large fruit bowl, however, did surprise him. She, being a pirate and all, was used to small meals, or, on celebratory nights, large ones, but a meal like this was ... unusual. "Honey, are you sure you can eat this?" he asked hesitantly.

"Of course I can!" She snapped, filling the bowl to the brim with her steaming dinner. Link had already eaten a small meal of biscuits with Chu jelly and milk, and he observed his wife as she practically swallowed her meal in one gulp and two chews. What left him awestruck was how she finished off the entire cauldron within two bowls.

"How ..?" was all he asked after they had finished cleaning up the area. She looked to the ground, before closing her eyes with a smile. She began to shake her head, and then laughed while tilting her face to the ceiling, and then opened her eyes and huffed out an exaggerated sigh, before swinging her head to face him. "I've been living off of those pills for awhile; once I work up an appetite, I will most definitely eat if there's a cook around."

Link nodded as the explanation made sense; ever since their talk awhile back, Tetra had been acting normal again, despite a few crying episodes, one bout of vomiting, and complaints of minor back pain. "I still think you've been pressing yourself harder than usual, though." he commented, glancing at her out of the corner of his eye as they left the dining cabin.

Tetra froze for a second, the tips of her ears turning scarlet. Link blinked slowly, and had no time to react. By the time he was able to really look at her, she had her back to him, her hand at the door. "You've always thought so." she grinned playfully over her shoulder. Link rolled his eyes with a small grin, admiring her ability to push herself beyond human limits without a single complaint.

"How do you do it?" he asked when he caught up to her, walking down the hall to their bedroom. "Do what?" she asked, now walking next to him, sliding her hand down his arm to his hand, playing with their fingers, twining and untwining them. "Oh, where do I start?" he began, closing their door behind him as she kicked her shoes off.

Walking up behind her, he put his hands gingerly on her toned shoulders, smooth and warm as if recently sculpted from marble. "You're a pirate captain." he began, running his hands down her shoulders and under her arms, resting them on her stomach. Tetra felt a sudden tug deep inside her to spill everything, and her heart sped up. "And a princess." As she clutched his hands, he traced the triforce mark upon hers.

"Pfft ..." she rolled her eyes, although she felt tears creeping up to their corners, her face flushing. He was subconsciously slipping his hands lower, when Tetra froze. She realized what the tug was, and told herself to remain calm. Biting her lip, she felt torn between joy and sadness that Link could accept this gift or completely reject it.

The tug inside her was a literal, physical tug, or, more appropriately, a flutter. The baby seemingly responded to it's father's voice somehow; she could feel it's heartbeat. She knew feeling the beat at this time was uncommon; the baby, she realized, could be and maybe even would be a powerful one. She felt like someone was tapping her tight abdomen with a light rhythm, keeping beat to a monotonous yet beautiful song.


End file.
